


Waking Reality

by Panda77777



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Good versus Evil, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face is being plagued by nightmares and not knowing when he is dreaming or awake. But is all as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

A big thank you to Delorita for creating the wall.

 

 

He wasn’t sure where he was going but as Face walked through the forest just behind their latest base he was lost in thought.

The last mission had been long and emotionally tiring and Face had witnessed things that had put his faith to the test. He could hear Father Magill telling him or was it lecturing that god was always testing them and in the Fathers case the test had started from the very moment that a young Templeton Peck had appeared in his life. He missed the Father dearly, the priest had died after a short illness just after Face had made it through his Ranger training and he remembers the look of pride on the Father’s face when he graduated top of his class.

In the first year he had tried to be a good soldier but after the Father’s death he had started to get into trouble. Just when he thought he would be court martialled and thrown out of the service Hannibal had come into his life and the rest was history. Face hadn’t made it easy for Hannibal in the early months but as time went on and Face came to trust him there relationship had taken on another form.

Now the latest mission was complete they had been given a couple of weeks leave the first in a long time, the chance for the two couples to sit back and relax and not worry who was watching them. Hannibal had taken care of arrangements and wouldn’t tell Face what he had planned and all Face knew was that BA and Murdock would be joining them for the third week. The other two had headed off in BA’s latest girl to visit his momma. Hannibal however had been summoned to a meeting by the General just as they were due to leave and after an hour with no sign of the Colonel Face had decided to go for a walk and clear his head.

Soon he found himself in a clearing with what appeared to be a chapel. Face stopped in his tracks they had trained in this forest and this hadn’t been here before, he must really be lost. But he was a Ranger how could he be lost. Hannibal was either going to kill him for being late or tease the hell out of him for getting lost. He didn’t know which was worse.

Just as he was going to turn around and try and go back the way he had come he heard what he thought was organ music coming from within the chapel. Hymns yes that’s what he could hear one’s he remembered from his childhood. Before he knew it he had pushed the wooden door open and stepped inside. Taking a pew at the back of the chapel he seats and listens, almost mesmerised he doesn’t realise the music has stopped and an old man dressed in a suit and wearing a yellow tie has come and sat beside him.

Face starts realising he not alone. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt your playing”.

“That’s OK young man it’s not often I get an audience out here and I didn’t mean to startle you. You seem troubled”.

For some reason he doesn’t know why he starts to tell the old man what had been troubling him. As a child he hated confession and he knew that Father Magill was aware that he was making it up. Normally it took him a long time to trust people and he definitely wouldn’t feel a stranger his innermost feelings and there was this voice in his head he could swear was Father Magill almost pleading with him to get out now and leave this place. But some unseen force was stopping him.

The next thing he knew he was back outside and standing outside the gates to the base. Face stood confused how the hell had he got back here, had he imagined the chapel and old man. God he must be losing his mind!

Just then he heard an engine and a familiar voice.

“Where the hell have you been kid?”

*******

The meeting with the General had dragged on longer than Hannibal would have liked but when he finally emerged two hours later he had expected to find Face impatiently waiting for him but instead the kid was nowhere in sight. After checking all of Face’s usual haunts and asking numerous people if they had seen his missing Lt he was about to give up. As he turned to get into his jeep he spotted Face standing outside the gates but as he drove closer he could see that something wasn’t right with his lover.

“Face I’ve been looking all over for you!” when he gets no answer he checks to make sure no one is listening “Temp are you OK? Come on baby your scaring me” still nothing so he decides to change tact.

“Where the hell have you been kid?”

At that Face snapped out of his daze. “Sorry I went for a walk and must have lost track of time” and with that he climbed into the jeep.

The drive to Hannibal’s surprise was a quiet affair. He had tried several times to start up a conversation and normally by now Face would have been pestering him and coming up with unique ways to find out where they were going. However on this occasion Face had closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He knew the last mission even though a success had been stressful on his lieutenant so when the team had been given leave he had decided to spoil his boy. He had wanted this to be special they didn’t often get to be stateside so he had called in a favour from an old army buddy. His old buddy had a nice cabin up in the woods a couple of hour’s drive from the base and civilization. It had its own lake plus it was in the middle of nowhere which meant they wouldn’t be disturbed.

The sun was beginning to set as they turned down the dirt track to the cabin he made up his mind whatever was going on with his boy they would sort this out together. They had plenty of time and he was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on.

“Face, wake up kid were here.”

The jeep finally came to a stop outside the cabin and when Face opened his eyes he inwardly groaned. He had been hoping for a house by the sea maybe a private beach but here he was in his worst nightmare a dirty cabin in the middle of a wood.

“Don’t just sit there kid help me get the bags inside and then go and fetch some firewood.”

Hannibal had already opened the cabin and had disappeared inside. Face knew that he should have talked to Hannibal about what had happened that afternoon but he also knew the older man had needed this break as much as he did and anyway it was properly his mind just playing tricks on him. God he must be spending too much time with Murdock.

Stepping through the door Face stops in his tracks expecting to see cobwebs and dust he sees instead a very clean spacious living area with a massive log fire, a kitchen with all the latest gadgets and just outside decking with a hot tub with views over the lake.

Just then he feels a hand on his shoulder dropping the bags he turns ready for the attack but come’s face to face with Hannibal.

“Geeze Hannibal don’t creep up on me like that!.”

“What did I scare you and you a big bad ranger!”

Leaning in Hannibal places a long awaited kiss on Face’s lips but then all to quickly he’s gone taking the bags and heading for the bedroom “Don’t forget the firewood kid” he said over his shoulder and then disappeared into the room.

Signing Face steps outside yes it was nice and properly even nicer when it was light and maybe not wanting to admit maybe just maybe Hannibal had outdone himself with this place.

As he gathered the wood he began to feel that someone or something was watching him, a chill ran up his spine, man up he thought to himself it’s properly some animal. Grabbing the last piece of wood he hastened back to the cabin and closed the door behind him.

Hannibal always on alert realised that Face was no longer in the bed with him. They had fallen into bed shortly after ten and too tired to do anything else, they had fallen asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. Looking at the clock he realised that he had only been asleep for a couple of hours. Thinking maybe Face had gone to the bathroom he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

When he opened his eyes again he realised it was an hour later and the space that Face had occupied was now cold and still empty. Sliding out of bed he decides to go and find his errant lover. As he reached for his dressing gown Hannibal noticed out of the corner of his eye a figure standing on the jetty by the lake. From the window it appeared the figure appeared to be having a very animated conversation but with whom there was nobody else out here for miles.

As he steps outside he spots that its Face standing now silent out in the cold night air only dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms.

“Face kid what are you doing out here”

But Face just stood there still standing staring over the lake. So he tried again.

“Come on back inside kid, your catch a cold!”

But still no answer!

“Lieutenant”

“Don’t you see him John?” Face whispers.

“See who kid!”

Hannibal looks around and still seeing nobody turns his attention back to Face. Walking over to the jetty he finally comes to stand at Face’s side and for the first time he realises that the kid is still asleep. He had seen Murdock sleepwalk and do some very odd things normally to BA but never known Face to do it.

“He’s here”

“Face there’s no one here…. Let’s get you back inside”

Face just stood rooted to the spot still staring out over the lake.

“But he was here!... I spoke to him.”

“Who did you see kid?”

But Face didn’t answer; he just turned toward Hannibal and smiled resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. They stand there in the moonlight with the sound of the water lapping at the jetty until he realises that Face has begun to shiver. Gently taking Face’s hand and trying not to wake him Hannibal guides him away from the jetty and back towards the cabin. As Hannibal closes the door he glances one last time over towards the jetty and not seeing anything closes the door.

Once back inside the bedroom he settles Face back in the bed and lies down beside him wrapping himself around his lover. As he waits for sleep to claim him again he tries to make sense of what he had just witnessed, had the last mission really affected the kid that much. His finally thought before he finally succumbed was that they would get through this together, whatever it was.

For the rest of the night Hannibal slept holding his lover securely.

*******

The next morning found Hannibal sitting outside on the deck with his cigar and cup of coffee. He had left Face asleep in their bed and after last night’s events he had decided the kid needed his rest. He needed to decide how he was going to approach what happened last night with Face. From past experiences he knew if he didn’t handle this correctly Face would shut down on him.

As he puffed on his cigar Hannibal looked out over the lake and tried to make sense of what happened. There was only one way to find out and that was to ask him.

As he took a puff of his second cigar of the morning Face appeared. Taking the cigar out of Hannibal’s mouth he leant in for his morning kiss.

“Yuk! Hannibal it’s only 09.30 how many of these have you smoked already!”

“And a good morning to you kid!... “Sleep well?”

As Face sat down opposite him, Hannibal began to assess his boy. Even after the events of last night he did look rested and relaxed.

“Yep never better”

“Anything you want to tell me about last night?”

“No slept like a baby! …. Oh! Did you want to…. I’m sorry John I must have been more tried than I thought.”

Reaching over he takes Face’s hand and looks into those bright blue eyes.

“No babe we’ve got plenty of time for that!... Temp I found you out by the lake…. Do you remember how you got there?”

“I didn’t go anywhere near the lake you must have been dreaming!”

“Temp, I found you down by the lake, you were talking to somebody. You know baby if you want to talk I’m here for you.”

Face sat there and stared at Hannibal not believing what he was hearing. They had gone to bed early and he had woken in the bed that morning alone. It had been the best night’s sleep in a long time. No nightmares but he had dreamt that Father Magill was there with him, talking to him. One thing he was sure of he hadn’t gone for a walk in the middle of the night.

“Babe, you were sleepwalking and it looked like you were having a conversation with thin air down by the lake. You told me he was here and you had spoken to him….. Who kid?”

First Hannibal was accusing him of sleepwalking and now talking in his sleep. After being plagued with so many nightmares, for the first time in a long time he had slept soundly only dreaming of the man who protected him and kept the monsters away when he has a child. But the dream had now faded; it was just his mind missing the old man right! He couldn’t tell Hannibal, he wouldn’t understand and more likely send him to talk to Murdock’s doctor. No this conversation had to end!

Hannibal realising that Face wasn’t going to tell and not wanting to push stands and takes Face into his arms. Maybe he thinks to himself it won’t happen again, the kid seems perfectly alright now. It was properly only the stress that caused it.

“Kid just remember one thing that I love you and you’re not alone.”

Finally Face breaks the silence and needing to change the subject “You know technically that’s two things!”

“Brat”

“Going to make me breakfast in bed old man!”

“What you’ve just got up!”

“Well I thought now that I’m not tired we could…..” stretching up he kisses Hannibal and never one to deny his boy Hannibal deepens the kiss, only stopping to take a breathe. This was the one thing Hannibal had missed so much just being able to hold and kiss his boy the sex had always been an added extra.

Feeling the desire start to build and having waited this long he knew he wasn’t going to be able to last. He walks Face back into the cabin and pushes him down on to the couch.

“Bed’s too far away baby, need you now!”

Hand’s rip at each other’s clothes until both are completely naked. Feeling for the lube he had stashed earlier he carefully prepares Face. Pushing in, he nearly cums straight away when he is surrounded by his boy’s heat. Setting a gentle rhythm he stares into those striking blue eyes shining back at him full of love.

“I love you so much Temp, never gonna let anything happen to you!”

“Oh god…..yes just there! Love you John…”

As they kiss they swallow each other’s cries as they cum together. Pulling out he rolls them both over so Face is now lying on top of him hugging him securely to his chest. As he waits for his lover to wake he places a kiss on his forehead, relishing the feeling of his boy in his arms.

Hannibal is brought back to reality when he hears Face start to muddle incoherently and struggle in his sleep.

“Shush Temp it’s ok…..i’ve got you…” he repeats over and over until Face finally settles back into a deep sleep.

Maybe it’s not over and Hannibal vows at that point that whatever is going on and whatever demons Face is fighting he won’t face them alone.


	2. Part 2

The rest of the two weeks went by without any more incidents. They had spent their time hiking in the surrounding woods, rock climbing which always ended in a race to the top which Hannibal usually won unless Face cheated. But the majority of the time they spent reaffirming their relationships kissing new and old scars, plus also who could forget the hot tub!. Face would also spend hours talking or texting Murdock, catching up on how BA and Momma B were and Murdock would tell him about the latest adventures of Billy. Who according to Murdock didn’t like the city and who had also had a little accident in B.A’s van. Hannibal had even got some fishing in while Face sunbathed on the jetty but had not been able to convince Face to join him. One warm night he had tried to convince Face to go skinny dipping in the lake with him but the Lt had made it quite clear there was no way he was taking his clothes off and getting in there. God knows what creatures were below the surface. But there was still time and he wasn’t going to give up trying to either get his lover in a boat or in the water.

Face hadn’t sleepwalked since the first night, yes he still had dreams and nightmares but Hannibal was well adept with dealing with them. All in all Hannibal thought everything was going to be OK!

But the night before BA and Murdock were due to join them everything changed!

*******

After spending the evening making love they had both fallen into a deep sleep. But in the early hours of the morning Hannibal who even on holiday couldn’t relax his soldier senses felt something wasn’t right. Before he knew it he felt a pair of strong hands around his neck. Quickly he snaps his eyes open and ready to take on his attacker he finds himself staring a Face whose eyes where open and but his expression was cold and blank. Hannibal would later describe it as Face’s sniper face, the look he gets just before he pulls the trigger. As the grip tightened Hannibal found it harder to breath. He didn’t want to hurt Face but unable to speak he could only think of one thing and that was fight back. However he knew it wasn’t going to be easy after all Face was a Ranger and Hannibal knew more than anybody what Face was capable of, hell he had trained the kid himself. Through his oxygen staved haze Hannibal could swear that he could hear Face muttering but it wasn’t in English and not a language he had heard before.

“Diabolus recessit!” 

“Non potes eum”

Hannibal grabs at Face’s hand and tries to pry them from his throat. He knows he’s stronger than Face but in this instance Face has the upper hand. In one last attempt his fist connects with the side of the kids head and as Face let’s go for a split second Hannibal take his opportunity flipping Face onto his front and pins his arms behind his back. 

As Hannibal gulps for breath he tries to assess the situation as Face is still struggling beneath him. But then Hannibal realises that even though Face’s eyes are open he’s not awake.

Hannibal snaps back to reality when he hears Face speak.

“I won’t let you do it!”

Not caring of the consequences he needs to wake the kid, so he starts to shake him. “Face… kid wake up” 

“I said leave him alone”

“Temp… come back to me baby”

“No god no!”

At that Face seems to find extra strength and breaks free from Hannibal’s grip. Face make’s a break for the door Hannibal makes a grab and just narrowly misses him. As Face heads to the lake Hannibal manages to head him off and tackles him to the ground. As they continue to struggle on the ground Face begins to fight wildly not the coordinated fighting of a Ranger but of someone who is fighting for their life.

“Lieutenant stand down”

Still Hannibal gets no response. 

“I’m giving you an order Lieutenant.”

As they continue to struggle Hannibal knows that he has to stop this, If he doesn’t either Face or himself are going to get seriously hurt. Knowing he has no choice and with a heavy heart he knocks Face out.

Staring down at the unconscious figure he suddenly feels helpless unable to understand what had just happened. Absently picking the leaves from Face’s curls he knows he’s going to need help, he can’t do this alone. In a few hours Murdock and B.A would be there and he’s going to need their help. 

Gently picking Face up he carries him back into the cabin.

Unbeknown to Hannibal someone had been watching and waiting…..

Luckily Face remained unconscious as Hannibal carried him back into the cabin and laid him on their bed. Ignoring his own injuries for now Hannibal cleans and checks Face needing to know what damage he’s done to his boy! He can start to see the developing bruises on Face’s cheek and side of his head from where he had been force to hit him and he can also see a few smaller bruises and grazes from the struggle.

When he’s satisfied that Face’s is going to be OK, well physically anyway, he decides to tend to his own injuries. Looking in the bedroom mirror and keeping one eye on Face he can see the bruising starting to show on his neck and he has also has a few grazes and bruises. Touching his throat he can’t forget the feel of those hands tightening and the look in Face’s eyes. Looking back at the man he pledged his heart to, the man who had just tried to kill him. No something was going on and he Colonel John Hannibal Smith was going to get to the bottom of it.

Not wanting to sleep he settles down in chair beside the bed and reaching out he tucks an errant lock of hair behind Face’s ear. 

“What’s going on kid?” Hannibal whispers to the darkness.

How could he help him if he didn’t know what was going on in Face’s head and those words Face had uttered, what did they mean! Looking at the bedside clock he knew that the others would be here in a couple of hours. How was he going to explain this to them and what were they going to think when they saw the bruises! He knew that both B.A. and Murdock could be very protective of their baby brother. How was he going to explain this to them when he didn’t understand it himself!

*******

Hannibal awoke with a start at the sound of his phone. Realising he must have nodded of he checks on Face who luckily is still sound asleep. Picking up his phone he notices a missed call from Murdock and a voicemail message. 

“Good morning Bossman, guess you’re busy with Facey! Just stopping to feed the ugly mudsucker and Billy needs a pee”

“Who you calling an ugly mudsucker crazy and I told you there is no Billy!”

“Better get Mr Grumpy puss fed. Be with you and Facey in about two hours”

“B.A. give that back I’m talking to bossman’s phone……” 

At the sound of voices Face begins to stir and not wanting a repeat of last night Hannibal places his hands over Face’s arms making sure Face can’t move them.

“Temp wake up…. Let me see those baby blues….. “

When Face being to show signs of waking up Hannibal lets out a sigh of relief at least he hadn’t hit Face to hard. As soon as Face surfaces from his sleep he’s suddenly aware that he’s unable to move and why does he hurt so much. Opening his eyes he realises that it is Hannibal immobilising him and when his eyes finally focus to his horror he notices the bruising on Hannibal’s neck. He’s seen that kind of bruising so many times, he knows what causes it.

“Ow”

“Are you back with me kid?”

“John what’s going on….” 

Satisfied that his Face was back and wasn’t a threat he helps him sit up. 

“John what happened last night?” 

As Face reaches out to touch the bruising on his neck Hannibal subconsciously flinches away. 

“Hannibal!”

Taking hold of Face’s hand’s Hannibal kisses them and with a big sigh he knows what he needs to do.

“Temp…last night can you remember anything?”

Face shakes his head so Hannibal continues.

“This is hard for me to say kid but last night you tried to strangle me.”

Looking down at the sheet’s Face can’t believe what Hannibal is saying, he would never hurt him, he loves him too much.

“I don’t remember” he whispers to the sheets unable to look Hannibal in the eyes.

“Temp please look at me.. tell me what’s going on here kid so I can help you… please don’t shut me out!”

“I don’t know.. oh god John what’s happening to me!”

As Face lifts his head Hannibal heart breaks, tears are streaming down his boy’s bruised cheeks. Pushing another flinch away he takes his lover into his arms as the kid begins to sob and places a kiss on the unruly bed hair.

“It’s going to be OK Temp…we will work this out together yeah! Murdock and B.A. will be here soon”

As Hannibal rocks him against his chest he realises that Face has cried himself to sleep. He holds him as close as he can, not wanting to let go and prays the others will get there soon….

*******

B.A. sighed in relief as to turned up the track that led to the cabin. It had been a long drive and as much as he loved the crazy fool he had driven him to distraction. How many travel games could one man come up with and don’t get him started on the invisible dog and sock puppets, even though it explained why he had so many odd socks!

As the van finally pulls up at the cabin they see Hannibal sitting on the porch alone. “Hey Colonel miss me!.... Where’s Facey you tired him out” Hannibal doesn’t look up, he just sits there staring at his cigar burning in the ashtray. Bouncing over to the Colonel, Murdock notices how tired Hannibal looks and looking closer he spots the marks on his neck. “Hannibal… how did you get those marks?”

But Hannibal doesn’t answer, how can he, what can he say!

B.A. who had been unloading the van heard Murdock’s words and came over to investigate. “Shit Hannibal what’s been going here and where’s Faceman?... “ 

Charging into the cabin Murdock searches all the rooms until he finds Face asleep on the bed were Hannibal had left him. Not wanting to startle Face he tip toes into the room. “Facey are you awake?”

When he gets no reply he goes over to Face’s side and notice’s that he also has bruising on his face. Shaking Face’s arm and standing back not relishing a fist in the face. “Cmon buddy wakey wakey”. Still nothing, looking at the bedside table he notices one of B.A’s sedatives. No the Colonel wouldn’t have used that on Face he of all people knew how Face reacted to drugs.

Pulling his cap from his head he beings to wring it between his fingers. What was going on here, the bruising on both Hannibal and Face plus why had Hannibal sedated Face. He needed answers and he was going to get them. 

As he makes his way back down the stairs he can hear B.A.’s raised voice but still he hadn’t heard the Colonel speak.

“Hannibal man what happened to you and where’s Face?”

B.A.’s anger begins to build if someone hurt his brother even the Colonel god help him.

“Yes Colonel why don’t you tell him hey… why don’t you tell him about the bruises on Face’s face and more importantly why you’ve sedated him?” At this point Murdock is shouting at the Colonel. But still he doesn’t answer.

B.A. grabs Hannibal by his t-shirt “Is what the fool saying true Hannibal, if you’ve hurt Face I’m gonna….”

“No” Hannibal says finally. “It was Face who tried to strangle me in my sleep and I had to sedate him, I didn’t have a choice”. When Face had fallen asleep he had used one of B.A.’s sedatives on him. He had known the risk especially using it on Face of all people. But what other choice had he got? Face attacking him had spooked him and for the first time since he didn’t know when, he just didn’t know what to do. So sedating him till he could talk to the other’s seemed like a good idea at the time.

Reluctantly B.A. let’s go of Hannibal “I don’t believe that man, Face would never hurt you!

Murdock and B.A. couldn’t believe their ears. Face loved the older man, there was no way what the Colonel was saying was true.

Gesturing for them to take a seat Hannibal starts at the being. “It all began back at base even before we left…….”

They both sat there while Hannibal recounted everything from finding Face outside the base gates, to the sleep walking, talking to people in his sleep and Face trying to strangle him and the struggle by the lake.

B.A. just couldn’t take it all in, he couldn’t believe it. Yes Face had nightmare’s maybe more than most people but he wouldn’t hurt Hannibal of all people. B.A. wasn’t stupid he knew what the kid was capable of, he had seen it first-hand. Plus the kid was a sniper after all and god knows the training the military had put him through and frankly he didn’t want to know.

“Hannibal” It’s Murdock who speaks first, his voice clear and lucid. Hannibal had been afraid that this news would have pushed him over the edge but no. “It sounds like Face is experiencing something called Waking Reality!” 

“Waking Reality?”

“Yes Colonel, I’ve witnessed it before back in Mexico… It’s when you 'wake up' from a bad dream, and whatever your dreaming about comes into reality – almost like hallucinating. Most of the time they see strange and haunting images, shadows, figures. In other words Colonel Face’s dreams are very real to him.”

“So how can we help him?”

“To start off we need to know what those dreams are about!”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried to get him to talk Murdock, you both know what he’s like.” They all knew the kid kept his secrets to himself. 

“But we…….” Murdock’s sentence is cut short when they hear a cry from the bedroom upstairs.

“NO……. Placet me solum relinquatis…… please leave me alone!”

When Face finally came to, he realised that Hannibal’s side of the bed was empty. As he goes to sit up he’s suddenly hit with a wave of nausea, rolling onto his side he waits for the feeling to subside. Taking a deep breathe he tries to work everything out but another wave of nausea hits him so he closes his eyes and waits for it to stop. God why did he feel so sick, he only ever feels like this when drugs are involved and he can’t remember taking any recently, but then again he can’t remember hurting Hannibal and those bruises on Hannibal’s neck were real. This was all a bad dream and he would wake up in a minute.

Laying there he runs it all through his mind again and again but the only thing he could come up with each time was his nightmares. But there was nothing new there; he had always had them even as a child but he would admit that ever since the last mission they had changed! They always started the same way, he would relive the last mission and then the nightmare would always morph into the old man who he had met in the woods behind the base. The old man in the yellow tie, the old man who was the only other person who knew what he had seen and done and now who haunted his nightmares. But then Father David would appear, just as he used to as a child and chase away the old man in yellow tie. It was just his mind playing tricks on him, the stress of the last mission, right it had to be!

He knew he should have told Hannibal about what had happened, what he had seen down his sniper scope and then what had he had done. But he was ashamed, he was a Ranger and a sniper who had been described as one of the best snipers that Special Forces had at their disposal and what had he done, he had let everybody down and most of all he had let Hannibal down because of one split second decision. Hannibal would be so ashamed of him. So he walled it up in his head with all the rest of his memories.

Last night it had been a really bad nightmare. It had started like all the rest, the mission, the old man in the yellow tie appearing and then Father David appearing, but last night it had been different. The old man had attacked Father David and doing what he was trained to do, he had gone to the Father’s defence. Oh god he had seized the old man by the throat to save the Father and then they had fought. Fighting back the tears it suddenly hit him that he had acted out his nightmare and it had been Hannibal he had tried to strangle and who he had fought with. 

He rolled onto his back and closing his eyes shut he prayed that when he opened them again he would discover this was just a nightmare and he would wake up in Hannibal’s arms.

“Hello Lieutenant” Oh god not now, not again.

“Go away, you’re not real, this is all a nightmare and I’ll wake up soon”

“But you are awake my dear Templeton!... Do you know how lonely it gets waiting for the right person? But then you came along with so much catholic guilt!”

“Tua non rei” 

“But I am real Templeton and no one can save you, not even that old priest!”

“Please go away, you’re not real” Face chants over and over again. Where was Father David, this was normally the part of the nightmare where Father David would appear.

“He’s not coming you know”

This was all wrong, the nightmares never ended like this! Sitting up slowly he reaches under the mattress and finds what he’s looking for, always the soldier Hannibal had hidden his gun there.

“What have you done to him?” He can feel the panic rising, where was Father David, why couldn’t he wake up.

“Do you think that gun is going to kill me!” laughing the old man moves towards Face. 

As he advances Face points the gun at him.

“Please Father help me” Face pleads.

“He’s not coming this time” the old man steps closer to him.

“Dominus meus pastor”

“How sweet a prayer, do you really think it will stop me? You’ve been watching too many movies!” he comes to a stop at the foot of the bed.

“NO……. Placet me solum relinquatis…… please leave me alone!” Face screams.

Then all of a sudden Hannibal, Murdock and B.A. burst through the door to be greeted with the sight of Face pointing a gun at them…..


	3. Part 3

The one thing they hadn’t been expecting when they burst through the door was the one thing they saw. Face sitting up in the bed pointing a gun at them! 

None of them made any movement; they all knew that Face could easily take all three of them out!

“Murdock, what do we need to do?” Hannibal whispers.

“You need to get through to him somehow, talk to him. He doesn’t know we’re here!”

“Temp, please give me the gun!... You’re not alone, we’re here to help you baby!”. 

Face wasn’t even aware that the others were in the room with him. He couldn’t take his eyes of the old man; he knew he had to wait till Father David showed up. Yes, when Father David appeared he could wake up!!

“Dominus pascit me nihil mihi deerit. Facit Mihi deerit: in loco pascuae, ducit mihi super aquas quietis..”.

“C’mon kid, Murdock and B.A. are here! They’ve driven all this way.”

“You’re not real, leave me alone” Face was being to panic; the old man was still there at the foot of the bed grinning at him. Holding the gun steady he removed the safety catch from the gun, he has going to wipe that smug grin of the old man’s Face, just like he had done to another grinning man not so long before. “Haven’t we been over this already Lieutenant you can’t hurt me!

“Father David where are you?.... Please help me!”

Face took aim at the old man.

Hannibal and the others just couldn’t believe the scene that was playing out in front of them, it was clear that the kid was in this waking reality that Murdock had described and who or whatever he was seeing, Face was determined to kill. He needed to do something and fast, but how can you plan for something that you can’t see. He knew he couldn’t reason with Face, so the Colonel stepped forth. “Lieutenant…. Stand down soldier!” 

But Face just tightens his grip on the gun.

“Lieutenant, I ordered you to stand down!” Hannibal moved closer to the bed and reached out his hand.

“Father David please don’t leave me!” 

The old man took a step closer. “Go ahead and pull the trigger if you don’t believe me! Don’t forget your little confessional in the wood, so I know you can do it” He reached out his hand.

“I had no choice, I couldn’t let that man get away with it, he deserved to die and yes, I shot him between the eyes like I’m going to do you!”.

Face was pointing the gun straight at Hannibal and what had he just confessed to, the Colonel didn’t know all of the kid’s sniper missions but no, Face had been acting strange since the team’s last mission. But he would deal with that later, if there was one!

Murdock knew the Colonel needed some kind of diversion. “Hey buddy, why don’t you give the Colonel the gun your scaring B.A. and Billy.”

“What you talking about fool, B.A. Baracus doesn’t get scared and what have I told you there is no dog.”

“Oh B.A! you’ve hurt Billy’s feeling.”

Realising what Murdock was doing he played along “I’ll hurt more than your feelings in a minute fool!” he reaches out to grab Murdock by his jacket.

Just for a fleeting moment Face realised that there were other people in the room. The voices and yes there was a smell of cigars and coffee which was right in front of him, it smelt like…

“John” 

“Temp” Hannibal placing his hand on the gun. “Let me have the gun!”

Shaking his head Face tightens his grip “No I have to kill him, I have to protect Father David, where is he!”

“Father David is dead, remember. There’s only Murdock, B.A. and myself here kid, no one else” On this Murdock and B.A. move closer to the bed, ready to spring into action if required.

“Hi buddy” 

“Brother”

“When Father David come’s I can wake up!” 

The old man moves to stand beside Hannibal “Oh how sweet a reunion! But he’s right you know you should be a good little soldier boy and hand the gun over”.

All of a sudden Hannibal shivers and feels the hair stand up on the back of his neck. Strange he could have sworn the window had been closed.

“Get away from him…. “ Face could feel the panic raising again, he had to get the old man away from Hannibal. No, if he fired now he could shoot Hannibal as well, releasing the gun into Hannibal’s waiting hands he lunges for the old man. But instead he’s caught by a strong pair of muscular arms.

“I’ve got you little brother…. Nobody’s going to hurt you!”

Face begins to struggle, he has to get free, he has to protect! “Please let me go!”

B.A. tightens his grip and hugs Face to his chest. “I can’t do that little brother!” 

As he struggle’s Face can hear the old man laughing. “I haven’t had this much fun in years!” But just as he reaches out to touch Hannibal another figure appears placing himself in the old man’s path.

““effugare ab hoc loco”

Hannibal shivers again but this time it’s soon replaces by a warmer, peaceful feeling. Shaking his head Hannibal secures the gun and rushes to B.A.’s aid. “Temp calm down, you going to hurt yourself” 

“No, please I have to help him”

“Murdock pass me the syringe… kid if you don’t calm down we will have to sedate you again”

“Colonel, do you think that’s sensible, he’s already got one load of drugs in his system!”

“Captain we don’t have any other choice!”

Realising that this is the only way, as Hannibal pulls Face’s pyjama bottoms down just enough to expose his thigh he plunges in the injection.

Before he succumbs to the drug once more calm washes over him, with Father David here he can finally wake up…… 

*******

After they were sure the drug had finally taken affect all three men let out a sigh of relief. That was something they didn’t want to relive any time soon, but now as they looked at their sleeping, well heavily drugged Lt, they knew they had to help him. None of them wanted to think what would happen if they couldn’t, it wasn’t an option. Murdock knew all too well what would happen and he wasn’t going to see his best friend end up on that ward. Sensing that Hannibal needed to be alone with Face the other’s left the room. 

“What are we going to do kid? What’s going on in your head baby?” Hannibal whispers at the now peaceful figure in the bed, such a different scene than 10 minutes ago. “I’m scared Face… tell me what’s going on…. Please let me help you baby… I can’t lose you Temp, I love you so much!” Covering Face with a blanket he bends down and places a kiss on his forehead. He wasn’t a religious man, he had seen too much in the world, but please god he prayed, he couldn’t lose the kid. He had never thought he would ever find anybody, a soul mate and then the kid was thrown into his life. Hannibal kissed Face one more time, he needed talk to the others and he needed a plan to keep the kid safe. As he turned to leave the room he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder but when he turned around there was nobody there and Face was still asleep. He felt no malice in the touch, it brought the peaceful feeling as before and he felt he wasn’t alone in this. Yes he knew Murdock and B.A. were with him but this was different.

Father David removed his hand from Hannibal’s shoulder, he had managed once again to beat back the old man but he didn’t know for how much longer he could do it! To break free from the old man Face had to confess what happened but as the guilt grew, the old man would become stronger. As he watched the Colonel leave he prayed that Templeton would finally open up and tell his lover. He may be dead but he wasn’t blind and he could see and feel how much love his boy had for his Colonel. He knew he should denounce the relationship but as long as his boy was happy he didn’t care. His life had been turned immediately upside down the moment destiny had brought a young Templeton into his life and from that moment his life had changed. He believed that god had brought Templeton to him for a purpose, the son he would never have and boy he never had a dull moment after that, but he would always love his boy no matter what he did and his boy could be quite inventive. Even when an under aged Templeton had enlisted in the army, he had signed the papers. His heart swelled as he remembered how proud he was when his boy had graduated top of his Ranger class. But he had known that he didn’t have long for this world and had hidden his illness from him. It had been hard leaving his boy but knowing now that he had somebody that loved and would protect him no matter what, he could now hand his Templeton over to John Smith. But if the Colonel every hurt him he would haunt him for the rest of his days. He had never been far from his boy even in death, keeping an eye on him, so when this evil force had preyed on his Templeton he was prepared as always to fight for his boy’s soul. 

Standing by his boy’s side he places him hand on his head and says a little prayer. He would normally communicate with him in his dreams but he knew his boy was heavily drugged. He prayed that somehow he could get a message through to him “Templeton I beseech you to talk to John let him help you. Please confess to what happened, this is the only way you can defeat the old man. John loves you, yes I know, I’m not blind” and as he beings to fade “ I give you both my blessing my child. Please let him help you.”

*******

As he walks down the stairs Hannibal finds Murdock and B.A. in the sitting room, a pot of coffee and snacks laid out in front of them. Lighting a cigar he leans back and closes his eyes.

B.A. is the first to speak “Can someone explain to me what that was all about and what did he mean about not letting that man get away with it?”

“I don’t know B.A. all I can think of is something happened on the last mission, something Face saw that we didn’t… Murdock, when you picked Face up how did he seem, did he say anything?”

“Nothing bossman, he wasn’t his usual chatty self, come to think of it uncharacteristically quiet, normally he’s as hyper as me after a mission.”

Taking a sip of his coffee, Hannibal stares out over the lake unable to shake the feeling he had felt earlier in the bedroom. 

“Yeah, Hannibal normally your fool is as crazy as mine.” B.A. can’t hide a small smile thinking about all the after mission attics the two fools had got up. “Something must have happened, isn’t there any Intel of the area after we completed the mission?”

“Oh B.A. but I’m the original crazy!.. But he’s right boss you must know somebody in all your contacts that can get us the information.”

“There may be somebody, I’ll contact him and see if he can find out what happened.” As Hannibal is about to leave the room to make the call he hears Murdock ask “Did anybody else feel the draught in the bedroom earlier?”…..

*******

Hannibal paced up and down the sitting room an unlit cigar clutched in his fingers, every now and then staring at the mobile in his other hand. He had called everybody he could think off; that he thought could help him. After the mission he knew that satellite pictures would have been taken of the area they had been in, so if anything had happened the pictures would show it. Making the calls had been a risky move; he had to be so careful, if the army finds out about Face he knows they would they would take the kid away from him and he wasn’t prepared to loss his boy.

Staring up at the celling he knows his boy is still asleep above him, his precious boy so lost in his own world. What was taking his contact so long! He’s suddenly brought back to his senses as the mobile in his hand beings to ring. Looking at the display he presses the answer button. “Bryan, what do you have for me?”

Upstairs Face awoke from his drug induced slumber, groaning he tried to open his eyes but quickly closed them again. God what was going on, he tried to think but his mind was a blank, he felt sick to his stomach and where was Hannibal! Realising he needed to use the bathroom he tries to get out of the bed, almost collapsing back in when he tries to stand too quickly, trying again he manages to slowly make his way to the bathroom.

As he washes his hands he stares at himself in the mirror, staring at his reflection he suddenly begins to remember fragments of a dream, a gun, Hannibal and the guys, the old man and Father David. But everything was so jumbled, like one of Murdock’s jigsaw puzzles. Why couldn’t he think straight? “Pull yourself together” he tells himself. Splashing cold water onto his face he looks up into the mirror and then it hits him, the old man was there, he had pulled a gun on him, he had been going to shoot him, but it had all been a dream. Yes a dream! But why couldn’t he believe that? Gripping the sink he looks into the mirror and for a fleeting minute it wasn’t his reflection he saw, it was the old man grinning back at him. Closing his eyes tight he prays for help, for guidance. But then the jigsaw pieces began to fall into place, Murdock and BA here, holding a gun on then and holding a gun on Hannibal. Still gripping the sink he begins to shake, knuckles turning white as he grips the sink harder. He couldn’t believe it, it wasn’t true. What must the other’s think, they must think he’s losing it! He had to think, he had to get out. Yes, that’s what he had to do. Get out before he hurt someone or even worse, but go where? Opening his eyes he finds his own reflection staring back at him. Then it hits him he has to go back to where this all started, this needs to end now.

Slipping on his clothes he listens at the door, he needs to know where the others are. Opening the door slightly he can hear Hannibal on the phone, was Hannibal arranging to have him locked up. Closing the door again he couldn’t believe it Hannibal loved him; he had promised him that they would never be parted, but then who could blame him after trying to kill him not once but twice. Wiping tears from his eyes he walks over to the window he can see Murdock and B.A. talking near the van, obviously talking about him. The conversation ends and he watches then disappear back into the cabin. He needs to get out before they cart him off. Opening the window he looks for an escape route, if he can get to either of the vehicles he knows he could hot wire one. He spots a branch, he would have to jump but he could do it, it wasn’t that far. Climbing out of the window he stands on a narrow ledge and jumps, just catching it. After climbing down he runs to B.A’s van, trying the handle he finds it unlock. Maybe with everything going on the big guy hadn’t locked it. With adrenaline pumping through his veins he climbs into the driver’s seat. Taking a breath, his mind still a bit foggy he tries to remember what to do, how to pop the ignition and which wires but then he remembers the spare key B.A. has stashed in the van for emergencies. Feeling under the drivers mat he finds the key and placing it in the ignition he starts the van.

As B.A. and Murdock enter the cabin, they can hear Hannibal finishing his phone call “Thanks Bryan, I owe you one.” Ending the call Hannibal sits down in a nearby chair, running a hand through his hair he takes a deep breath, why hadn’t Face said anything to him, had the boy really thought he wouldn’t have understood and how many times did he have to drum it into his thick skull that he loved him. He realises that he’s not alone when B.A. and Murdock come to sit opposite him. “So did your contact come through boss?” Murdock asks tentatively. “You could say that!.. I spoke to an old friend who works in intelligence and asked him if the satellites had picked up anything in the surrounding area.” Murdock began to fidget in his seat but when B.A. places a reassuring hand on his shoulder it has the desired affect and grounds him. It’s B.A. who speaks this time “So Colonel what did they see?” Clearing his throat Hannibal stands to pace the room yet again “About a mile east of Face’s position there appeared to be some kind of nomadic encampment. It appears that while our mission was going on a nomadic elder was killed in what the military are putting down to a tribal feud” Hannibal continues to pace trying to find the right words to continue. “But you don’t believe that do you. You think Face had something to do with it!” Murdock asked. Hannibal stops pacing and faces the others. “From intelligence known about this Elder, which is very little, it would appear that he had a liking for torturing his people, including women and children he calls it testing them. He believed it made his people stronger.” 

“Do they know what these tests were?” Murdock asked.

“No-one really knows. These people keep to themselves and they live by their own laws. Now and again people have crossed their path and brought back stories, but that’s all they are. Nothing has ever been confirmed. When the authorities go and investigate, they have already moved on. Disappeared”

B.A. slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair. As a child in Chicago he had seen and heard about gang initiations but he had never got involved with one. His Mama had raised him to honour and respect others. In contrast he knew of Face’s past and what he had gone through as a child, was it possible that Face had seen what was going on and been the one to kill this guy. “So you think maybe Face had something to do with this?” 

“The satellite pictures aren’t clear, but it looks like one of these tests just happened to coincide with our mission and from Face’s position he would have had a clear view.” All three looked at each, no words were needed, they all knew what had happened and to be honest they would have done the same thing. “I just wish he had told me instead of bottling it all up. Did he really think I would have been mad at him, for…what does he call it….adlibbing?”

“So boss what now? They don’t know it was Face that pulled the trigger right! You said yourself that they are putting it down to a feud” 

“The military isn’t interested. But it’s what WE do about Face? As usual he’s trying to deal with this himself!”

Just then they heard what sounded like a van starting, wheels squealing. Dashing through the door they were just in time to see B.A.’s van speed off into the distance.

“Oh man, where’s that fool going with my van?” B.A. yelled after seeing his van disappear into the distance. Running to Hannibal’s jeep “I don’t know but we better get after him.” B.A. climbed into the driving seat “I’ll drive; we stand a better chance in catching up with him!” Soon the three of them were in hot pursuit. “B.A. pull back and make sure he can’t spot us. I don’t want him doing anything stupid!” “Hannibal doesn’t this road take us back to base, what’s he heading back there for?” “I don’t know B.A. but I’m sure as hell going to find out!”

Murdock had been sitting quietly in the back observing what was going on around him. His senses told him that other forces were at work here, he had felt them back in the bedroom and he was sure that Hannibal had felt it to. “He’s heading back to where it all began!” “How do you know that?” “You said that Face’s behaviour changed when you found him outside the gates, he’s heading back to where it all started!” Murdock fell silent did he dare mention what he really thought was going on here, he knew that Hannibal had felt something but was struggling to admit it and B.A. well he would call him crazy and drop him off at the nearest padded cell. But he had to say something, he had to prepare them for whatever they were going to face.

“I think you know already Boss, I know you felt it back there in the bedroom!” “I don’t know what you’re talking about HM” “I think you do, I felt it and I know you did to” Hannibal didn’t know what to say, but it was B.A. that spoke next “Fool what are you talking about, I was in that room and didn’t feel anything.” “I know this is hard to believe but I think” Murdock stops and takes a deep breathe “I think maybe we are dealing with the other side!” “What are you talking about, the other side to what?” “The supernatural” “You’re crazy, you know that!” “Well yes I am! But listen B.A.” “No you listen, there are no such things as ghosts and things that go bump in the night!” “Did I mention ghosts, open you mind B.A.” “I just knew you watching that X Files marathon was going to be trouble!”

“Would you two be quiet!” Hannibal needed silence, he had to think. “B.A. how much longer before we get back to base?” “About another half an hour boss” “Good, we know where he’s headed just stay far enough back that he doesn’t spot you.” Why did he feel that Murdock was telling the truth, he couldn’t deny it, he had felt something but what? He was a man who dissected information, needed to know and understand what was going on around him, he was a planner, a tactician, but this was really out of his comfort zone. How could he plan for something he didn’t understand? Just what had the kid got himself into and more importantly how do they get him out of it? He could feel Murdock’s eye’s burning a hole in the back of his head “HM, maybe I did feel something!” “Ah man not you as well” “Please B.A. I don’t believe this no more than you do but I’m lost here big guy, I will do anything, anything to help Face. HM what did you feel?” “I can’t rightly say Hannibal, one minute I was cold with shivers running up and down my spine, like someone had just walked over my grave.” “It was a draught crazy, the room was draughty!” “So you did feel something then, you just admitted it!” “There is no such thing..” “B.A., Murdock shut up the pair of you! This is getting us nowhere. Slow down B.A. it looks like he turning of the road.”

As they watched B.A.’s van turned down an overgrown dirt track. “Ah man my poor suspension, if he gets one scratch on my van” But it wasn’t the van B.A. was really concerned about it was Face and the other’s knew that through his tough exterior he was worried about the kid. He just didn’t believe what the delusional fool was saying and the fact that he was pulling the boss into it was harder to believe. Momma B hadn’t raised a fool, he had had a religious upbringing, well not as religious as Face but had gone to church and Sunday school when he was younger but this was just so out there. What he believed was that Face was sick; the last mission had affected him, Catholic guilty for what he had done. They would get him help; find a good doctor that was if they all didn’t end up in one big padded room!

In the distance they could see Face pull into a clearing in which stood an old chapel. Before they could get there they saw Face exit the van and enter the building. Before the jeep had even come to a stop Hannibal was out and running, shortly followed by the others but as they just made it to the door it slammed shut. 

Hannibal tried the handle but it was locked tight. “Face open the door kid.” He put his shoulder to the door and pushed, still it wouldn’t budge. “Here boss let me try!” but even B.A. couldn’t open it. “Murdock see if there’s any other way in.” Murdock ran around the building looking for any other form of entrance. On finding nothing he returned to the others “Sorry boss there’s nothing.” “We need to get this door open. B.A. is there anything in the van that will open it?” “I’ll go and check boss”. The only other way would be for Face to open it from the inside and somehow he knew that was not going to happen.

“Temp its John. I know what happened kid; I’m not mad, open the door and we can talk about it.” Murdock placed his ear to the door “I can hear talking boss but I can’t make out what is being said.”

Inside Face stood staring at the reason he was here. “I’ve been waiting for you Templeton!”……


	4. Part 4

Face stood staring at the old man, it was becoming harder to think and why did he feel so tired? The drive here seemed a faded memory even though it had only been five minutes since he had got here. But where was here? He wasn’t so sure anymore. Everything that he thought he knew was becoming clouded. As he stood there he could feel the old man’s eyes boring into to his soul. Where was Hannibal, he had been sure the guys had been following him; his John would be here soon and rescue him. He could hear voices, yes Hannibal’s voice talking to one of the others but it was so faint. He had to keep the old man distracted until Hannibal could arrive but the voices were becoming more and more distant.

“Who are you?” “I’m the one who’s here to help you make the choice!” “I don’t understand what choice?” Why did his head fell so heavy! “Why don’t you come and sit down” “No I’m fine thanks” “Your choice!” The old man goes to stand at the altar the smile on his face sends shivers up and down Face’s body. 

Face shakes his head to try and clear it but he could really use a lay down! “I asked you who you were!” “All will be revealed soon! You look tired son why don’t you have a little lay down.” Shaking his head, he stands defiantly staring at the old man. “You know you’re one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever meet and I’ve been doing this for centuries. If you had accepted this the very first time we meet instead of running it would now be all over. But no, you and that interfering old priest haven’t made my job easy. Well! Shall we get on with then? I’ve spent too much time on you now.” He walks back towards Face “I’m here to take you back with me”

“Leave him alone, he’s the only one who can make that choice!” “Father David?” “Yes Templeton it’s me my child.” “What’s going on?” Father David turns to the old man “You haven’t told him?” “No I was getting to that part when you interrupted” “Templeton what do you remember?” “Everything is hazy and I feel so tired!” “I know child but think back” “I was with Hannibal at a cabin in the woods, he brought me there for some R & R”

Father David shook his head, it was never meant to happen like this but dark forces had interfered, he had to make sure his boy made the right decision. It had to be Templeton’s decision but time was growing short. “Templeton, I need you to remember what happened!” “We were on a mission, I was covering the teams position when I saw..” “Go on my child” “I killed a tribal elder” “and then what?” Face froze it was beginning to come back to him, but no it couldn’t be right. “They came after me and then..but it can’t be, these last couple of weeks, the cabin with John.” I’m sorry Templeton it was all in your mind, you saw what you mind wanted you to see.” “But there here, their outside!”

At that the door burst open “Temp are you alright kid?” “John” but as Face stepped towards them they vanished into thin air. “No John, don’t leave me! Where have they gone, please bring them back, Father please” “Templeton they haven’t gone anywhere, they were never here.” “Please Father, I don’t understand” Father David walked over to his boy “Templeton, you have to listen to me, it’s not your time but the longer you’re here the harder it will be to go back” “Are you saying I’m dead?” “No you’re not dead your in-between. You weren’t meant to be here this long but somebody interfered.” Father David stared at the old man who only shrugged. “But what about these last weeks, John I tried to hurt him” “It never happened my son. Your mind created this place and those memories. It was only meant to be while you healed but he decided to make the choice for you. He was trying to convince you that you were a danger to the one you loved and by doing that you would come freely with him.”

The old man who have been listening to this smiled “Well it was worth a try and anyway the decision will be made by your precious Colonel instead. The doctors want him to make the decision to remove you from life support. All it will take is one signature” “No I don’t believe you, please Father tell me it’s not true” “I’m so sorry Templeton” 

With that Face finds himself staring at himself in a hospital bed, he’s hooked up to monitors, there are wires and tubes with drugs being pumped into him and the gentle rhythm of the ventilator. Sat by his bed he watches his two best friends sat side by side, the big guy with his arms around his own lover. Sat on the other side is the love of his life, sat holding his hand, tears in his eyes, just watching. “John” but there is no answer “I’m here love” “He can’t hear you Templeton” “Please Father how do I go back” “I’m sorry I can’t tell you.” Standing at the foot of the bed Father David places a hand on the Colonel’s shoulder. He knows the Colonel hasn’t left his boy’s side since they brought him here. He’s stood here watching both men, reached out to the Colonel to show he’s not alone, touches on the shoulder but he’s not sure it got through to him. He’s even tried pleading with the boy while he lays in a coma but he knows it’s no use.

“Hannibal you can’t do this”

“Murdock, I don’t want to do it but”

“Then don’t, give him a bit longer, he’ll pull through I know he will”

“James they told me he’s not going to get better. There’s nothing they can do. I can’t keep him like this for my own selfish reasons” Picking up the form Face watches as his lover reads the words on the page. In the background he can hear the old man laughing “It won’t be long now”

“John please don’t, I’m here I haven’t left you.” Face reaches for him but his hands go through. As the doctor walks into the room he watches his Colonel sign the paper. “Can you give us a minute doc?” Nodding he leaves. B.A. with tears in his own eyes is trying to console a hysterical Murdock. “Please boss, please don’t” 

Hannibal bends down and places a kiss on his boy’s forehead. “I’m so sorry baby; I love you so much, I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner. Please wait for me my love” tears rolling down his face he kisses his boy one more time. Face with tears in his own eyes tries to make sense of what is happening, it can’t be true. Maybe he can get through to Murdock “HM, buddy, please I’m here, tell them “Murdock with his face buried in the big guy’s shoulder lifts his head and stares directly at Face as if he can see him. “Face” “I’m here HM please hear me” at that B.A. tightens his grip and he watches his best friend bury his head back into the big guys shoulder. “No-one can help you!” he can hear the old guy saying. Just then the doctor returns “It’s time Colonel” and turns off the ventilator. “Colonel it’s just a matter of time now” Placing a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder the doctor leaves the room.

At that the bleeps of the monitors being to slow…….

*******

Hannibal sat there drowning out all the sound around him, all his attention lay on the man in the bed, his reason for being, but that was all about to change. He had just made what he considered to be the hardest decision in his life, yes he had lead men into battle, and he could plan any mission that some thought impossible but this was something he wasn’t prepared for, to make the decision to end the life of his precious boy. Blinking back the tears he grips tighter onto his boy’s hand. Most of the tubes and the ventilator have been removed just leaving a drip and the heart monitor. The doctors had told him that they didn’t know exactly when it would happen; he could go on for days until the inevitable. Looking at the clock on the wall he releases that it’s been a day since he had made that decision and at first the kid’s heartbeat had slowed and his blood pressure had dropped but it had held and a day later it was still unchanged.

His boy looks so angelic, he had always liked to watch him sleep all those masks the kid held in place during the day slipped away, but he knew this time he wasn’t asleep and he wasn’t going to wake up. He thinks back to finding his boy, they had expected to find him already at the extraction zone with his trademark grin and a “what kept you!” But there had been no sight. After waiting a further fifteen minutes he had left B.A. and Murdock to wait for the helicopter and tracking back to where they had left the Lt that morning. To his horror he had found him lying face down in the sand with what appeared to be horseshoe tracks not only in the sand but also on his boys back. Hannibal had carried his boy to the waiting helicopter and watched as the medics fought to keep his alive. Once back at base and after various tests they had told him that the only thing they could do was make him comfortable and wait for him to wake up but as the time ticked by it had become very unlikely that would happen and as Hannibal had been listed as Face’s next of kin he had been asked to make the decision. They had moved him into a small private room away from the main ward, which Hannibal had realised had been set up for casualties not expected to live. Looking back at his boy he brushes a stray hair on his forehead and gentle touches a bruise that had formed there, without looking he knows there are others on his back and stomach. Looking up again at the monitor he checks the readings again, still no change. 

At the beginning he had expected that his boy was just going to open his blue eyes and with a “hi boss” everything was going to be OK but after days of silent vigil Face had remained in a coma. He had even resulted in praying a thing he had not done in a long time and once or twice when he had been alone with his boy he had been sure that he had felt someone touching his shoulder.

Murdock had been so sure that his best friend would pull through, but as the time past he began to slip into a world of his own. When he started to claim that Face was here in the room with them and that he had heard him B.A. had slipped a sedative into his drink and when had succumbed had carried him back to his quarters. Hannibal had promised B.A. that if the kid’s condition worsened he would call him. God he wished it had been true that Face was here with him now and not just one of the Captains delusions. He couldn’t think of going on without his boy by his side, he had already decided that he was going to resign and find an isolated cabin to live the rest of his life in. A place he could wait until he could be reunited with his boy for eternity. 

“Oh heart of my heart, I miss you so much baby” letting go of his boys hand he touches the paracord bracelet on his wrist. Smiling he remembers the day his boy placed it there. “Do you remember baby the day you gave me this, the sunset on that beach, just the two of us and the vow’s we made to each other under the setting sun.” He wipes the tears as they fall from his eyes. “I know it wasn’t a proper ceremony Temp not one you deserve but I had always hoped that maybe one day, when we were done being rangers you would have made an old Colonel happy. We pledged or hearts and souls to each other that day and I have cherished every minute of having yours.” Lifting up his boys limp hand he holds it over his heart and with his other hand he places it over his boy’s heart and utters the three little words that he will never hear his boy say again “I love you”.

Father David smiles, that’s it! “Neither of us has a right to his soul, it belongs to another”. Face who had been standing next to the bed crying along with his lover as he reminisced looks up. He could see the smile slip momentarily from the old man’s face only to return “Maybe it doesn’t but that doesn’t matter anymore does it” “You can’t have it, you heard the Colonel he gave it to him, it belongs to him” “Yes and look what he did, he let them turn off the machine!” “It was your interference that lead to that point, the fact that you couldn’t wait and decided to take it before time. You’re only a minion of a bigger power what’s he going to do when he finds you broke the rules!” “It’s too late his fate has been sealed and his soul is mine” The old man walks over and touch’s the monitor.

Alarms sound in the room and Hannibal watches the readings fall, taking out his phone he places the call to B.A. 

“Tincidunt ut daemonium” but the old man just grins “I said stop that” “What you going to do about it priest?” “He’s not going to do anything I am” Face walks over to the old man and punches him. Even though it doesn’t seem to hurt him it has the desired affect and stops the old man. “You can’t hurt me boy but I’ve had my fun for now”. They watch as B.A. and Murdock run into the room just as the doctor turns towards the Colonel. “His condition has deteriorated, I notice from the Lieutenants record he’s Catholic do you wish me to call the hospital chaplain?” nodding Hannibal turns back to his boy.

“Do you see that, he’s given up on him which means that it’s mine for the taking” “You can’t have it; it’s not yours to take!” “You keep saying that but if the Colonel lets his boy go so willingly then he forfeits it and it becomes mine” “Can he do that Father David?” “Sadly yes my child” “Then what can we do?” “We can’t do anything only the Colonel can and it looks like he has made up his mind!” “So what you’re saying is that if fights to keep me alive then I can go back to him?” “But Templeton he’s already made up his mind” “Then I have to get through to him, make him change his mind” “Oh this will be interesting to see!” “But how my boy, he can’t see or hear you!” Face smiles “He can’t but there is one person who can. Murdock buddy I know you can hear me”

“James please I need your help!” Murdock looks up but is too afraid to speak, knowing that they will sedate him again and make him leave. “HM please” The door opens and the army hospital chaplain walks in. 

While the others are concentrating on the chaplain performing the last rites Face tries again. “Please Murdock I’m still here, I need your help” Looking at him and in a low voice “You’re not real!” “HM please believe me you have to get Hannibal to fight for me, he can’t let me die” “But how Face they won’t believe me” As the chaplain finishes the alarms on the monitors sound again “Please Murdock” “But how Face” At the sound of the alarms the medical team run into the room. “Tell him I’m here” “Face I can’t” “Please HM”

“Hannibal please you have to save him” “Murdock we have been all through this, it’s for the best” “Please he’s here with us he needs your help. I told you he wouldn’t believe me” Hannibal goes back to his boy only wishing that what Murdock had said was true. B.A. places an arm around his lovers shoulder “It’s alright HM, we have to be strong for each other” “But B.A. he’s here and he needs us”

Face turns to look at the old man who is grinning back at him “Well it was worth a try” Face shakes his head, how can he get through to the man he loves. As he watches Hannibal and the others step into the hall to make way for the medical team an idea hits him “Murdock I need you to repeat these words after me. “John” at his name Hannibal looks up. “I know this is hard for you to understand but I’m here love and I need your help” “Murdock stop this!” Face looks up and down the hallway making sure nobody is in earshot, the medical team is all too busy with his body “John do you remember the first time we kissed? It was after my first solo sniper mission, you told me that every minute we were apart seemed like an eternity and then we kissed. It was exactly two years after that mission that I gave you the key to my heart and soul on that beach.” Hannibal can’t believe what he’s hearing. All that happened before Mexico and he know the kid hadn’t told anybody not even his best friend. “Face are you really here?” “He is Colonel and he needs you” Hannibal quickly runs back in the room. “I’ve changed my mind and I want you resuscitate him now” “But Colonel you signed the paper it won’t do any good.” “I said resuscitate him, get that god damn crash cart in here” “Colonel we can’t do that” 

“Not much longer now, can’t you feel it boy, the pull” “Templeton my boy fight this, I know you can my son and you” Father David turns on the old man “Leave this place you have no rights over him” 

“Murdock please I can’t hold on much longer” “Colonel it has to be now” At this B.A. who had stayed silent up to this point turns and glaring at one of the orderlies “You sucker, get that crash cart in here now! I said now or I will and give it to the fool to use!” He remembers Murdock telling him once that in one of his great escape bids in Mexico he had used a defibrillator to start an ambulance, will try anyway. As B.A. goes to go out the door the doctor shouts for one to be brought in and sets to work trying to revive the Lt.

“Father, why isn’t it working, why am I still here?” “I don’t know child” They watch as the next shock is sent through Face’s body. “I told you it wouldn’t work, now are you going to give this up and come with me!” “No, my heart and soul belongs to John it’s not yours, it will never be yours!” Face walks over to his lover and standing so there bodies merge he places a kiss on his cheek “I love you John, no matter what happens I will always love you and I will wait till we can be together again” Parting from his love he goes and stands by his body. Hannibal couldn’t believe what he had just felt and heard, it was the strangest of sensations but also the most intimate. “Temp, don’t leave me please, you are everything to me, take my strength and fight!” he prays.

“Doctor we have a heartbeat”….

*******

“You haven’t seen the last of me! You know, you don’t have the safest profession and all it takes is one mistake. Just one and I’ll be back!” at that the old man disappears. “It’s time to go Templeton” “Father” “You have to promise me that you will be careful! He will be watching and waiting in the shadows. From the moment I found you child, you have always had a special place in my heart, even though you kept me on my toes.” He smiles at those memories, that boy was sure imaginative when it came to getting into trouble “But I’m so pleased you have found somebody.” smiling he takes hold of Face’s hand. “Father, you’re not mad at me?” “Templeton, no matter what trouble you got yourself into did I ever get mad?” Face thinking back to all the things he pulled growing up shakes his head “No I’m not mad, I’m so proud of you, after everything life threw your way you have risen above it. I may not understand it but, if he makes you happy my son then you have my blessing.” “He does Father, with all my heart” “It’s time now” Pulling his boy down he places a kiss on his forehead “I’ll always be here for you!” with that the Father also disappears and Face is left alone. “Father please don’t leave me, Father” A strange sensation comes over him, he can feel unfamiliar hands on his body, electrical pulses flowing through his body, liquid being pumped into his veins and most of all he can feel the pull. The pull towards his body becomes stronger and all of a sudden everything fades.

*******

Standing watching the medical team fuss around his boy, Hannibal tries to make sense of what just happened. He knows what he felt and it’s a feeling he can’t describe, so much love, the most intimate of feelings. The feeling when he’s staring into those love filled blue eyes, when he’s inside his boy as they made love but also so much more. Something he had thought was never going to be possible again but there was hope, god knows how after everything the doctors had told him. But then again he learnt a long time ago never to underestimate his boy, smiling to himself yes that boy of his was full of surprises.

“Boss you alright?”

“Yeah, fine thanks Murdock.” A thought sudden hits him, is his boy still here, did it work? “Murdock, is Face still here with us? Can you still see him?” Looking around, Murdock shook his head. “Sorry boss I haven’t seen him since they got his heart started.” Before he could say anything else the doctor appears at the door “Colonel Smith” “How is he doc?” “His heart rate is strong and his blood pressure is rising, I can’t explain it! In all my days in practicing medicine I have never seen anything like this before, in all rights he should be dead but…” shaking his head “If his condition keeps on improving and as far as we can see from the scans we performed when he was brought in, there is no brain damage. I don’t see why he shouldn’t make a full recovery if he regains consciousness. But that’s a big if!” “So what are the chances he will wake up?” “To be honest medically I would say impossible but if I was a betting man I would bet money that your Lieutenant is going to get better.” Looking straight at the Colonel “We’ve either witnessed a medical miracle or that boy in there is really stubborn!” 

Hannibal hesitates in the doorway to Face’s room, the medical team having long since gone back to their other patients. He sent B.A. and Murdock home to get some rest but secretly he wanted to be along with his boy. Walking over like so many times before, he sits in the chair by the bed and taking the limb hand in his hand raises it to place a kiss on the knuckles. “Hey baby, you gonna wake up for me?” Placing the hand back on the bed he reaches over to stroke his fingers through his boy’s hair. God, he had come so close to losing this, never again be able to hold his boy, run his fingers through that too long hair and hear his boy whisper his name as they made love. He can feel his lashes become wet but after everything doesn’t attempt to stop the tears that roll down his cheeks.

Gathering himself together he wipes his eyes on his sleeve, pull yourself together man what if somebody walks in, he thinks to himself. Placing his hand over his boy’s suddenly he doesn’t care, if anybody asked he would tell them that he was in love with that man in the bed and what were they going to do about it! Hannibal is suddenly snapped out of his daydream, what the…. No, he didn’t just feel that, he could have sworn that he felt the hand under his move. Removing his hand he stares at the hand left on the bed, no he must have been mistaken, wanting it to happen so much that he was imagining it. But then before his own eyes almost unnoticeable he sees a finger move “Temp, honey, c’mon kid” looking around to if there was any medical staff in the vicinity, maybe he should call but maybe selfishly he wants to be the first person his love see’s, he’ll send for them later when he knows more. The movement becomes more pronounced as the time goes on, one finger becomes two and soon the whole hand is clenching and unclenching. “Baby come on you can do it, open those baby blues for me” leaning over he places a kiss between the eyes that he knows shine just for him. Then he sees it a slight head movement “Kid, I know you can do it, want me to make it an order Lieutenant” just a minute more before he calls the doctors “C’mon kid, show them just how stubborn you are” He watches as the long lashes began to flutter, he grips hold of that moving hand and whispers words of encouragement, suddenly tired blue eyes open and stare at him, bending over he places a kiss on soft but dry lips “Welcome back baby” “Hi boss” he hears a tired, croaky voice say “I’m here baby, it’s going to be ok” at this he reaches across and presses the buzzer. “He’s awake!”

Hannibal steps back into the corridor to let the medical staff work, more tests and he can hear them asking Face questions, questions that are answered with a nod or a shake of the head. He can tell his boy is becoming tired and after his ordeal is succumbing to sleep. Hannibal has his own questions but they can wait, all that matters at this moment in time is that his precious boy is back with him. Taking out his phone he dials B.A. “Boss, something happened?” Unable to stop a smile spreading across his face “He’s awake B.A.!” “We’re on our way” Ending the call he walks back to the room and is met by the doctor “Well doc?” “He’s asleep and the primary tests show that he’s hasn’t suffered any ill effects.” Thanking the doctor he walks back into the room and back to his boy content to watch him sleep.

*******

Three weeks later Hannibal sits under a beach umbrella watching B.A. who had made the mistake of falling asleep on the beach and on awaking had found that Murdock had buried him up to his neck. He smiled as he watched B.A. chase a laughing Murdock up the beach. Turning back to the sleeping figure pressed up against him he runs his hand up the smooth back. Most of the bruises had healed, leaving just a few stubborn yellow ones holding on. He smiles, he’s kissed every one of them better. They haven’t made love yet, Face’s body still not fully healed but as Face puts it there no harm in practicing for the main event. They have done a lot of practicing, make out sessions, something Hannibal hasn’t done since he was a teenager but they would certainly be doing that again even when Face was better. But they hadn’t talked about what had happened back in the hospital, he had tried to raise the subject at first but all Face would say was that he couldn’t remember and as Hannibal had pushed had become upset that he couldn’t remember. Murdock had taken him and B.A. aside one night as Face slept and clearly told them that it was possible that Face couldn’t remember and maybe it was a good thing that he didn’t. “Boss it’s not for us to know and maybe Face isn’t meant to remember. I think we should let it lie. WE know what happened in that room and each of us had our own experiences. If one day Face remembers or wants to talk about it we will be there for him but we don’t push. We don’t know what we are dealing with, understand” So they had all agreed that what happened in that room would stay with just the three of them.

So here they were on a nice private beach which went with a nice spacious house that Hannibal had borrowed from an old friend that owed him a favour. When they knew that Face was going to be released from hospital Hannibal had arranged leave for all of them and set out planning a little vacation. His first suggestion of a little place in the woods had Face turning white and gripping the sheets of the bed with what appeared to be a full scale panic attack, fearing Face was relapsing had sent them all into a moment of panic. After calming him down Face had apologised “I can’t explain it boss, but please no forest, no trees. Please boss” Before he could open his mouth Murdock who was glaring at him had suggested the beach. So here they were and he had to admit it was an excellent choice.

He sits watching as B.A. catches Murdock and throws him in the water. As he watches them enjoying the surf his attention is suddenly drawn back to his boy nestled at his side. Blue eyes open and he bends down to kiss those tempting lips. “Are you ready to go back inside baby?” “Hmm, could really use a shower or maybe give that big bath a try John. But what about B.A. and Murdock?” Leaning in for another kiss “They can get their own bath kid.” Smiling knowing what Face really meant “They seem to be having too much fun, it looks like B.A. is trying to drown Murdock but then again it appears that HM has somehow managed to remove B.A.’s swimming trucks.” “Maybe we should leave them to it then boss”. Standing up he helps Face to stand but before Face can take his first step Hannibal had scooped him up into his arms. “What you doing John, you’re drop me” “If you keep squirming I might” “John put me down I’m quite capable of walking myself. Oh I give up!” “Good maybe your keep quiet while I carry you over the threshold” For a while they stare into each other’s eyes unspoken words passing between the two of them. 

As they disappear into the house an unseen figure smiles to himself in the knowledge that his boy is safe and had finally found the love of his life. But maybe it wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye on him now and again…..

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written originally for an A-Team Prompt.
> 
> So I was wondering if anyone would write something about Face being plagued by nightmares and not knowing when he is dreaming and when he is awake. Hannibal/FAce established relation, the team helping him... finding out the priest he visited last time he went to a church was not a real priest but some evil spirit... Oh, and the yellow tie! please!  
> it seems more a Halloween story...


End file.
